gods_of_wikianafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheAmericanDream/Voting, Elemental Wiki
Okay, so y'all know we had a blog to debate and discuss the new ideas Audrey, myself, Xax, Zee, and Audrey have compiled. Below is a list of those ideas that existed at the time voting was suggested. Des voted to take this to a vote, and I seconded it, initiating voting. Here we go. Voting Voting will be open for 24 hours. *Revise the 6 main elements. **Remove the Ice element. We keep the "Lunar" name, just revise its abilities and such. We add a "Solar" element, in replace of "Light," as "Lunar" is a substitute for "Dark." Ice would be consumed into Water. Question/Should the wiki adopt the first change? Yes No *Revise ranking system/revise Royalty. **The new ranking is below. Question/Should the wiki adopt the second change? Yes No *Renovate the current Element Symbols and tweak wiki design. **This part is fairly simple and will be a "as-we-go" type of thing. I have some ideas in motion as we speak. Question/Should the wiki adopt the third change? Yes No *Revise and edit the current histories **This would require looking over the origin of the wiki and its elements. No history would remain the same. Question/Should the wiki adopt the fourth change? Yes No *New Idea for a royalty position - Knight **This will be added and explained in the new ranking system. Question/Should the wiki adopt the fifth change? Yes No List of Users Permitted to Vote The Targaryen of District 4 - Voted TheAmericanDream - Voted The Wayward Daughter ~The Musician~ ~FartherAwaay~ Despondence DrXax - Voted AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh - Voted Happyfacegirl80 Zeebem10 Horrorpony11 You may only vote if your name is above. Please leave this voting alone and let us get this done. New Rankings This is tailored to the Water Kingdom, as that is a main area of interest with my new idea. These lists, if adopted, will be made for the other 5 elements as well. Water Elemental Your standard water user would have the following abilities: *Hydrokinesis - manipulate and control liquid water and mold it into any desired shape or form. This includes shooting water blasts, creating water shields/domes, and using the water as a body armor. *Aquatic Adaption- breathe underwater, adapt to water pressure, allowing them to swim deep as they please. This also includes the ability to tell whether any body of water is made out of freshwater or saltwater. They can also know their exact coordinates when in water. *Dehydration - absorb water. *Minor Cryokinesis - some control over ice, snow and other forms of frozen water. Duke and Duchess This is the lowest level of royalty. They are often cousin to the prices/princesses. They have the following abilities: *Hydrokinesis - manipulate and control liquid water and mold it into any desired shape or form. This includes shooting water blasts, creating water shields/domes, and using the water as a body armor. *Aquatic Adaption- breathe underwater, adapt to water pressure, allowing them to swim deep as they please. This also includes the ability to tell whether any body of water is made out of freshwater or saltwater. They can also know their exact coordinates when in water. *Dehydration - absorb water. *Hydroportation - teleport across short or long distances through liquid water. *Biokinesis - using water to heal minor wounds. *Cryokinesis - control ice, snow and other forms of frozen water. Knights/Guardians/Other Name? This tier is the second ranking tier in the kingdom. They are tasked with protecting the other royalty and guarding each kingdom. They have the abilities of a normal user, with extra power added so they can protect the royalty and kingdom better. *Hydrokinesis - manipulate and control liquid water and mold it into any desired shape or form. This includes shooting water blasts, creating water shields/domes, and using the water as a body armor. *Aquatic Adaption- breathe underwater, adapt to water pressure, allowing them to swim deep as they please. This also includes the ability to tell whether any body of water is made out of freshwater or saltwater. They can also know their exact coordinates when in water. *Dehydration - absorb water. *Biokinesis - using water to heal minor wounds. *Cryokinesis - control ice, snow and other forms of frozen water. *Ice Beam - shoot beams of freezing energy. Prince and Princess This is the highest ranking Elemental in each kingdom, aside from the King and Queen. They have absolute control over the Water Element, and have a few abilities no other users have. *Hydrokinesis - manipulate and control liquid water and mold it into any desired shape or form. This includes shooting water blasts, creating water shields/domes, and using the water as a body armor. *Aquatic Adaption- breathe underwater, adapt to water pressure, allowing them to swim deep as they please. This also includes the ability to tell whether any body of water is made out of freshwater or saltwater. They can also know their exact coordinates when in water. *Dehydration - absorb water. *Biokinesis - using water to heal minor wounds. *Cryokinesis - control ice, snow and other forms of frozen water. *Ice Beam - shoot beams of freezing energy. *Ice Generation - ability to produce ice from palms. *Freeze Breath - freeze things in solid ice using breath. Category:Blog posts